


Life in the Fast Lane

by Sendryl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Friendship, Gen, I don't know why I keep writing songfic but it keeps happening, I just love music, M/M, Modern AU, Song Lyrics, Songfic, and fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendryl/pseuds/Sendryl
Summary: The mood in the car is immediately improved, and Kakashi cranks the volume and turns around in his seat to grin at Rin as she laughs. He quickly changes lanes, merging into the fast lane just as the first verse starts.Obito covers his eye when Rin starts singing. Well, sort of singing. Caterwauling really.“He was a hard-headed man!” She yells, pointing at Kakashi.Kakashi grins and brushes his hand through his hair as he sings, “He was brutally handsome!”Rin comes back in from the back seat, striking a pose as she forces her voice into a much lower register than it should ever go. “She was terminally pretty.”“Oh gods, not again,” Obito groans, thunking his head against the window repeatedly as they sing the next few lines together.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Life in the Fast Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Help I can't stop writing songfic.

They’re three hours into their road trip when the song comes on.

Obito is peacefully reading in the front seat, tuning out the good-natured bickering between his two best friends.

The first hour they’d argued about who was going to be driving this time. It’s a familiar argument, with a familiar outcome, since Kakashi never lets anyone else drive his vehicles. He has a strange connection to his car and his two motorcycles, dotes on them and runs them into the ground at the same time. He has also named each of them Chidori, and when Obito questioned whether he knew any other names, Kakashi went into an hour-long rant about how Chidori is an old family name and Obito should respect tradition. Obito gave in to get him to shut up, even though he’s certain Kakashi made up ‘Chidori’ himself.

The second hour they were picking at each other’s fashion choices. Again, it’s a very familiar argument, Rin always wins, and Kakashi always agrees to stop spiking his hair and never follows through.

It’s now the third hour, and Rin is shouting about the benefits of various spices while Kakashi defends his pepper-only palate.

“Pepper is the master spice, Rin,” He says, his voice infuriatingly confident.

“I’m going to master your spice in a minute here,” Rin grumbles, and Obito grins at the affront in her tone.

Rin’s been on a new food kick lately, forcing all manner of strange dishes on Obito and Kakashi. Obito had absolutely loved the chicken baked in mayonnaise. The fish soup though? That had been a total bust.

Kakashi’s been forced to try everything, just like Obito, but he’s been much more of an asshole about it. He’s been fighting Rin every step of the way, claiming that this meat or that vegetable or this method of cooking would be much better. There’s always something about Rin’s new dishes that he would change, and right now it seems to be spices.

Obito would be worried, he had been when they all first became friends, but that’s just how they are. Kakashi’s an asshole about everything, Rin gives just as good as she gets, and they both enjoy their fights immensely.

Obito’s never been able to fight with them unless his whole heart is in it, and that’s usually how he ends up hurt and the other person ends up feeling terrible. They’ve learned by now that it’s better for him to just judge their arguments and he’s come to enjoy it, over the years. He tends to award a winner only when he wants a break from the bickering, but he doesn’t get called out on that too much.

Currently, Kakashi is in the lead with twenty points while Rin only has twelve.

Muttering about mastering Kakashi’s spice isn’t winning her any more points, either, and judging by the look she’s throwing Obito in the rearview mirror, she knows it.

Rin’s just opening her mouth for another salvo when the radio sputters to life.

The whining static surprises them all, because Kakashi’s radio hasn’t worked in years. His whole car is falling apart at the seams, and Obito can’t count the number of times Kakashi’s claimed that his car is dying. Or that it’s dying for good this time. Or that it’s gonna quit on them today for sure, he can feel it. Chidori is quite stubborn though, and just keeps on trucking despite Kakashi’s expectations.

According to Kakashi, his car is really on its last legs this time, and earlier in the week he had sat down for dinner and declared that he wanted it to go out with a bang.

“Not literally, right?” Obito had attempted to clarify, but Rin had chimed in to remind them that explosions were always a possibility. “Not okay,” Obito frowned at her. She shrugged.

Regardless, Kakashi decided that the best way to finally put his car out of its misery was a road trip. Rin’s cheering had drowned out Obito’s adamant refusal, and the road trip was planned for their next free weekend.

On the morning of the trip Obito had tried to claim food poisoning. It was a terrible plan really, because it had been Rin’s week to cook, and he’d been praising her efforts all week. She’d glared at him so hard he’d decided to cut his losses and run for the car.

The high-pitched screech of the radio makes Obito wince, and he reaches over to turn it off. Kakashi slaps his hand away.

“Don’t hurt my baby, Chidori’s trying to sing to us!” Kakashi coos at his car, and Obito gives him the most disgusted look he can manage.

“You’ve been trying to kill this car for years, Kakashi,” He points out. “Literal years. Remember when you took us four-wheeling? This car is a sedan. Remember when we went airborne and I had to scrape mud out of the wheel wells for an hour to stop the bumping? Remember when the mechanic got it stuck in third gear and you said it was fine and drove it all the way home? Remember all that?”

Kakashi is staring out the windshield, a slight frown on his face. When it’s clear Obito’s finished speaking, he glances at him and leans over.

“Nope!” He merrily claims, popping the ‘p’ right in Obito’s face.

Rin is falling over herself laughing, and the radio is screeching like a thousand really annoying birds, and Obito is just going to sit back and take a deep breath and mourn the fact that his headphones died only half an hour into the trip.

The radio finally goes quiet, but before Obito can crow his victory a voice comes through, loud and clear. Very loud and clear, in fact.

“You’re listening to KNHA one oh seven point seven, Konoha’s classic rock station!” A cheerful young voice calls out.

“Isn’t that,” Rin sits up, but before she can continue another young voice, far less-enthused, speaks over the first one.

“Just put the song on already, idiot, they aren’t here to listen to you.”

Rin claps a hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter as the first voice shouts in offense. Kakashi groans and leans against the steering wheel.

“I can’t escape them. They’re everywhere. Who let them on the radio?” He mutters, his eyes not nearly as focused on the road as Obito would like.

The voices on the radio both yelp, and a third bright young voice takes over, speaking clearly and precisely with a soothing tone.

“Don’t mind those two, you’re here for the music! Here’s some Eagles for you all.” She clearly intends to switch to the song, but there’s a few random clicking sounds, and then all three voices start muttering indistinctly.

“Didn’t you teach them anything? How to read? How to press a button? Anything at all?” Obito wonders aloud, and Kakashi just whines into the steering wheel.

“I tried,” He claims, as the second voice shouts triumphantly.

The voices cut out and a guitar starts up, playing a familiar intro.

The mood in the car is immediately improved, and Kakashi cranks the volume and turns around in his seat to grin at Rin as she laughs. He quickly changes lanes, merging into the fast lane just as the first verse starts.

Obito covers his eye when Rin starts singing. Well, sort of singing. Caterwauling really.

“He was a hard-headed man!” She yells, pointing at Kakashi.

Kakashi grins and brushes his hand through his hair as he sings, “He was brutally handsome!”

Rin comes back in from the back seat, striking a pose as she forces her voice into a much lower register than it should ever go. “She was terminally pretty.”

“Oh gods, not again,” Obito groans, thunking his head against the window repeatedly as they sing the next few lines together.

He turns his head to see Rin pointing at Kakashi as she bellows, “He had a nasty reputation as a cruel dude!”

Kakashi bares his sharp teeth and calls out, “They said he was ruthless!”

“Said he was crude,” Obito can’t help singing, shooting Kakashi a wicked grin.

Kakashi just laughs and waggles his eyebrows with a lecherous smile as he sings back, “They had one thing in common, they were good in bed!”

Obito can feel himself blushing as Rin snorts, controlling herself just in time to laugh out, “Faster, faster, Obito’s turning red!”

They’re all laughing as they join in for the chorus, and the car continues merrily speeding down the highway.

They end up having to call a tow truck an hour later, but the radio somehow keeps working while they wait, and Obito finds himself pulled into multiple impromptu dances and songs with his friends. He doesn’t mind it nearly as much as he pretends to.

They ride home late that night, squished together in the back seat of the tow truck, Kakashi asleep on one of Obito’s shoulders and Rin on the other. As Obito slowly drifts off to sleep between them, he smiles to himself. They might not be in the fast lane anymore, but he thinks he prefers it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I certainly enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I was writing another fic and thinking about Obito and singing Life in the Fast Lane, and the thought of Obito blushing while Kakashi sings about both of them being good in bed caught my brain.
> 
> And normally I'd just laugh and move on, but I figured why not share it with all of you?
> 
> One hour later...
> 
> I'm on tumblr as Sendryl if you want to see a few more silly headcanons and some really unrelated nonsense.
> 
> There will probably be more of these as my brain tries to distract me from finishing my long fic, lol.


End file.
